Halloween done Wrong
by MadQuinn13
Summary: Ruby tries to make Belle's first Halloween special no matter what everyone else in town does.


Ruby was looking forward to showing Belle Halloween, she had plans to take her trick or treating and then a horror movie marathon back at the inn because there was nothing scarier than watching a movie about a murderous serial killer who ran a hotel than in the closest thing StoryBrooke had to an inn.

"Ruby where did you get this costume?" Belle asked from behind her bedroom door.

"Know a guy. Come on I want to see it." Ruby was leaning against the wall getting impatience with the waiting. She wanted to see how Belle looked in her costume.

"You thought this would be funny didn't you?" Belle was behind the desk sounding utterly unamused.

"I did. Come on, we need to get to the houses before the greedy kids get all the good stuff."

Belle came out in the ripped up shirt, with fur poking through the rips and the mask in her hands was a wolf head only different it was what Hollywood dubbed the wolf human hybrid face. "Don't you find this offensive?"

"Nope, when I change it's fully, when that changes it's only physical." She points to the mask.

"What is in your mouth?" Belle had to squint to really make out the subtle difference of Ruby's teeth.

"Fangs. I'm a vampire. Blah." She did the mock hands and all when she made the corniest vampire sound ever. "What?"

"I am looking at a werewolf dressed as a vampire and being maybe a bit racist towards the vampires. That is what's what."

"First of all, no such thing as vampires that is fiction. Second of all can't be racist against something that doesn't exists now can we please go get candy."

"But all you have on are the fangs, you're just in a t shirt and jeans."

"I'm a modern vampire."

"Why can't I be a modern werewolf than? Why do I have to wear all this fake fur….it is fake right? You didn't chase down some poor animal and took all it's fur."

"Yes it's fake Belle, if I used real fur it would cover up your scent too much and I'd miss it." Ruby passed the couch which had to two pillow cases lying on top of it. "Ready to go now and get free candy? Or if we go to Regina's we get apples that may or may not be cursed but odds are between the two of us there'll be a fifty fifty chance."

"Alright fine let's go. Let's not go to Rumple though, he might actually kill us."

"Oh please every year he turns off all his lights and pretend not to be home." Ruby grabbed her coat, knowing that the fake fur would serve as a makeshift coat for Belle.

…

After three hours of trick or treating they have gotten every door, but Snow's slammed shut. Even Granny kicked them out of the diner when she saw them head for the candy bowl she had set up for the _children _not for those two idiots.

"Granny Belle has never had a Halloween before." Ruby was trying to do something special for her girlfriend.

"Belle, when you were growing up, did you get sweets?" Granny asked from behind the counter hiding the bowl on them.

"Yes…"

"See Ruby she's fine. If you two want candy that bad go to the store and buy some like the two adults you are." Granny was not putting up with them tonight.

"That's what everyone else told us to do…" Ruby didn't know what was so wrong about embracing her inner child.

"You're not even in a costume!"

"I am a vampire! See I have fangs!" Ruby pointed to the plastic teeth in her mouth.

"I raised an idiot." Granny went back to work and ignoring the two sulking candy-less adults.

"Let's just go start the movies." Ruby was going to make up for this let down of a night if it was the last thing she did.

…

They had just watched Halloween one and two of the Rob Zombie remakes and were half way through Psycho when Ruby started nodding off all curled up on the couch with Belle, the librarian serving as the waitress' pillow.

"Ruby what's going on with Norman. Ruby what is happening with the mother?" Belle was so engorsed in the film she didn't hear Granny coming in until she was blocking the tv, which caused her to scream and jump and knock Ruby off her and wake her up.

"What the hell is wrong with you two!" Granny asked looking at them rolling her eyes at them.

"Why would you dress like Norman Bates' mother while we're watching Psycho!" Belle was pretty sure she was having a heart attack and she didn't want to die without an explanation.

"I'm dressed in any costume you idiot."

"I did warn you before about your wardrobe choices." Ruby was rubbing the sore spot on her head where it met the floor.

"Don't make me get the crossbow."

"Norman uses a knife."

"With the crossbow I can make it look like a hunting accident."


End file.
